Carelessness
by ness171990
Summary: “You never knew me… never did…and never will,” “Come now my dear,” he said grabbing her wrist, “You don’t mean that. You love your Uncle David," "I'd never love a monster like you."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is the new story I'm working on! I wrote it as a challenge on hpff but the challenge was cancelled lol so I decided what the hell, let's post it on here! I hope you all like it and I will warn you now… there is abuse in this story. The story takes a little in picking up but after chapter 4 or 5 the real drama starts!**

**Summary: Ashley Meeker, a normal 13 year old girl, starts her third year at Hogwarts. Even from the start, it's rocky. Her friend is switching houses and fallen in with the wrong boy, her abusive Uncle is back and she seems lost. She finds comfort in the Trio but will they be able to help her with everything? **

Ashley Meeker, age thirteen, dragged her trunk down the stairs to catch the train to her school Hogwarts, before the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. Her light brown hair was in a pony tail and it flipped from side to side as she rushed around.

"MOM! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" She yelled for her mother. Ashley was a half blood; her father was the magical one in the family but was killed by some of the dark side, Death Eaters. Ever since, Ashley's mother, Kathryn, had trouble respecting her daughter and being around her because no matter what she did, Ashley's being a witch reminded her of her husband, a wizard.

"I'm coming; can't a woman dry her hair around here?" Kathryn Meeker worked at a highly respected law firm dealing with highly classified cases. Ashley rarely ever saw her mother over the summer. Kathryn always had to look her best though, whenever they did go out.

As Kathryn emerged, she was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and a light purple blouse. She had on black high heels and she was clipping half her dark blonde hair back. Ashley rolled her honey eyes at her mother; obviously she had a big case after she dropped her off.

"Well, are we going or what?" Kathryn asked as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. Ashley sighed, picked her trunk back up and followed her mother. It was always like this, ever since he died, and she was sick of it. Was it her fault her mother married a wizard? Was it her fault she got magical powers instead of being a muggle or squib? No, it was her mothers fault. So why did she always act as if it was hers?

The drive to the station was quiet and even as she got out of the car her mother just waved and blew her a kiss before driving off. Typical, the same she did before as well. At least her dad picked her up and gave her a big bear hug and whispered that he'd miss her so very much before they had to leave. At least he even walked her to the barrier so she could get through. But that was her father; he loved her more than anything else, except her mother.

She slowly walked to the barrier, trunk in hand, and stopped to let a few muggles pass her before making her entrance. Her owl Henry had flown to Hogwarts so she had one less thing to worry about. Her mother hated Henry, said he always made a mess. Just another thing that bothered Kathryn about Ashley, Henry was her dad's old owl.

The coast was clear for Ashley to make her entrance so she picked up her pace and ran towards the barrier. Making it through she walked towards the train to find a spot first, then she'd go find her friends. On her way she spotted Harry Potter. She had never actually spoken to him, seeing as he was in his sixth year and she only her third, but she knew who he was, everyone did.

She walked the aisles on the train looking for a spot. Most of them were either half full or full but she found a few with only two or three people in them but she wanted one all of her friends could sit in. Finally, somewhere towards the middle, she found an empty spot. It wasn't the best compartment, seeing as some of the older students had carved things in the walls with their wands, but it was better than nothing. She set her trunk on top and then went out in search of her friends.

As she walked she saw a few familiar faces, but had yet to see her friends. Maybe they had already found a spot? She finally spotted one of her friends but it wasn't the one she was looking for. It was Suzan Keith, a good friend but not her best friend, Cordilla Yang.

"Hey Ashley, how's it going?" Suzan was a very pretty girl, with long blonde hair and sparking light blue eyes, but she was sort of annoying.

"Good, how are you Suzan?"

"I'm excellent and so excited to be going back to Hogwarts!"

"Same here, have you seen Cordilla?"

"Last I saw she was getting on the train looking for a compartment,"

"Thanks," Ashley went to walk back on the train but Suzan followed her on. "Have you seen Harry yet? He's looking so cute! And everything the prophet was saying about him over the summer!"

"What have they been saying about him?" Ashley didn't receive the Wizarding Newspaper, the Daily Prophet, her mother wouldn't allow it in her house after the lies it spread about her husband's death.

"They say he's the chosen one! And the only reason he was at the department of mysteries last year was to get the prophecy concerning him!" Suzan was obsessed with Harry, not that most of the girls weren't.

"Oh cool,"

"Cool?" Suzan asked shocked, "You don't seem too excited that Harry Potter, of Gryffindor, our house, is destined to kill you-know-who!"

"Because I'm not, the prophet spreads lies, you know that and I know that."

"Just because they exaggerated the truth about your dad's death a bit,"

"A bit? Suzan they said he killed himself with a backfiring curse! How is that a bit?"

"Ok, so maybe it's a little more than a bit but still, why would they lie about something like this? Why would they lie about Harry Potter?"

"Because they've done it before… last year… last summer… or have you forgotten how depressed you got when you heard the 'man you loved' was a lunatic?"

"But that was only because…"

"Hey, Cordilla!" Ashley said interrupting Suzan. She didn't want to hear any more about Harry Potter.

Cordilla was a pureblood who lived in a big house where many rich pureblood families lived. She had long brown hair that had a slight curl to it and she had light green eyes.

"Ashley," Cordilla said half heartedly. She gave her a hug anyways but it wasn't as loving as it should have been.

"Have you found a compartment?"

"I was looking for yours,"

"It's in the middle… the one the older kids vandalise and everything,"

"Why that one?"

"The only one I could find," Ashley led the way to the compartment and opened the door to find a little first year sitting there.

"Hi," Ashley said. The boy looked up startled.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Are you alright, you look a little sad,"

"Some boys were picking on me so I came to hide in here," the boy said.

"Why were they picking on you?"

"They said I wasn't allowed to be at Hogwarts because I'm a … a … mudblood," he said, "I don't even know what that is," he started to sob quietly.

"It's alright, what's you name?" Ashley asked.

"Danny," he said.

"Well Danny, why don't you stay with us," Ashley said, "I'm Ashley, this is Cordilla and that's Suzan,"

"Hi," he said shyly. The two girls added their trunks to where Ashley's was.

"Where's your trunk?" Ashley asked.

"With my brother,"

"Oh, ok,"

"He said he'd come find me later,"

"Do you want to sit with him?" Danny shook his head.

"He's with his friends… said he didn't want me embarrassing them."

"Who's your bother?"

"Neti Molar,"

"Isn't he that Hufflepuff?" Cordilla asked, "The one who's like, smart but not Ravenclaw smart?"

"Yea, he's good friends with Rachael, that fourth year,"

"I don't think I'm going to be in any house," Danny sighed, "I'm not smart, I'm not brave… I'm worthless,"

"I don't believe that,"

"Everyone makes it in a house; the sorting hat will make sure you go where you belong."

"Who was making fun of you anyways?"

"Some boy who had two very large boys beside him. He had white blonde hair,"

"Malfoy," Ashley said, "Will that kid ever learn?"

"Come on Ashley, Draco's not that bad," Cordilla said.

"Draco? Did you just call Malfoy Draco?"

"That is his name," Cordilla said with an eye roll.

"But.., he's Malfoy to everyone in the school… even the Slytherins call him that,"

"But he has a name… duh,"

Ashley stared at her friend in surprise. Something weird was going on here. And she was going to find out what.

**A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter, basically just to get a feel of the characters and everything. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The ride to Hogwarts was spent relatively the usual, except for the exception of Harry walking by the compartment and Suzan freaking out and nearly jumping him. Ashley and Cordilla both had to restrain her, which wasn't easy.

"Alright, alright, I'm better," Suzan said finally after ten minutes. Ashley let her go and sat back down beside Danny and across from Cordilla.

"You're a little quiet Dill, everything alright?"

"Fine," Cordilla said with a smile. She went back to looking out the window.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, repeat Hogwarts in ten minutes," a voice echoed throughout the train.

"I guess we should get our robes on," Ashley said pulling them out of her trunk. They all threw them on over their clothes and started packing up the things they had taken out.

"What subject are you looking forwards to starting this year?" Suzan asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Ashley said.

"Oh, same here! Hagrid is Harry's friend! I'm sure he'll be a brilliant professor."

"I've heard he's rotten. Did you know that a few years ago, Draco was attacked during one of his classes?" Cordilla asked.

"He probably deserved it," muttered Ashley as she walked out of the compartment.

"How could anyone deserve to be attacked?"

"Oh I wonder? Malfoy deserves anything that happens to him. He's rotten and… evil," Ashley said, "How can you be defending him. Last time I saw you, you were complaining about him. He lives down the road from you doesn't he? You said a few of his owls totally… well… you know… all over your back porch and now you're defending everything he does!"

"I'm not defending him it's just that, well, it's been a few weeks since we saw each other and his mother invited my mother over for drinks and she brought me along. Apparently, they met in Diagon Alley and started talking and became sort of friends. Anyways, when I was there I went swimming. They have this amazing pool, shaped like a snake, it's really cool. So I was swimming and Draco jumped in without seeing me. He has an amazing body too. But after he noticed me and asked me to get my 'filthy mudblood body' out of his pool. I freaked on him because I'm not a muggle born.

"After he found out I was a pureblood he asked what school I go to. I told him Hogwarts and he asked which house. I said Gryffindor and that started up another fight. I won, saying that I was pure blood and that well… Gryffindor wasn't all what it's cracked up to be. He asked me why I don't transfer houses and I said I didn't know you could.

"He told me it's not done often but can be done. I thought about it, spoke with my mother and father and its being done. After the feast I'm supposed to meet in Dumbledore's office for a private sorting."

"You may be leaving Gryffindor?" Suzan asked.

"You hung out with Malfoy?" Ashley practically screamed at her.

"I'm most likely leaving Gryffindor, yes Suzan. You know my parents weren't Gryffindors. My mother was a Slytherin and my father was a Ravenclaw. The only reason they got married was because he used his cunning ability to get to her. She didn't even like him until he showed his dark side. But you know my family isn't so bad… it's just… they want me to meet new people… different people."

"Dark people?" Ashley spat. "Merlin Cordilla, how could you do this to me? To us? I thought you were my best friend? I thought I knew you! I was wrong,"

"Ashley,"

"I don't want to hear it Cordilla, just… go away." Ashley said sadly.

"Wait, Ashy!" But Ashley turned and ran towards the carriages.

**A/N: Alright so this is the second chapter... I promise it gets better... really it does... so please review if you read! Please... means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Ashley sat in a carriage crying alone when she heard people whispering.

"Should we ask her what's wrong?" A female voice asked.

"I'm sure she's fine Hermione," said another voice, male this time.

"Oh are you blind Ronald, she's crying," Hermione, the female voice said. Ashley knew who it was now, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The hero's of Gryffindor and the school respectably.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Hermione asked. Ashley raised her head slightly. If anyone would understand her problem, it was these three. They hated Malfoy as much as she did… if not more.

"How would you feel if one of your best friends betrayed you and started hanging out with Draco Malfoy and then decided to change houses," she asked.

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked climbing in the carriage after Hermione. Ashley nodded.

"What exactly happened to you?" Hermione asked as Ron also climbed up.

"I know you know who Draco Malfoy is and you hate him as well as I do… well my friends were the same but… my friend Cordilla lives near Malfoy and apparently their mothers met and Cordilla was invited to the Malfoys. She stared to hang out with Malfoy and now she's switching houses and I have a feeling she'll be placed in Slytherin with him and then…" she started crying again.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley Meeker,"

"Ashley, your in our house aren't you? I recognize you… seen you in the common room a few times,"

"Yea, I'm a Gryffindor,"

"Well, why don't you hang out with us?" Hermione asked.

"Are you barking mad Hermione... how do you know she's not making all this up to spy on us!" Ron said outraged.

"Ronald," Hermione scowled. "Ignore him," she said lightly to Ashley, "What do you say?"

"What about my friend Suzan? I mean she's not my best friend… well she wasn't... but since Cordilla left she's all I have as a really close friend. I have other friends in other houses but… it's not the same."

"I know, if she wants she can hang out as well,"

"She'd really like that," She said sneaking a peek at Harry and laughing inwardly. In fact Suzan would love to spend a second with Harry Potter. "But I honestly think it would be dangerous for Harry,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Ashley laughed out loud now.

"Well, Suzan is kind of obsessed with you. Trust me, it's scary. Just on the train, you walked by our compartment and she nearly jumped you. Cordilla and I had to hold her back."

"What year are you in?" Ron asked.

"Third," Ashley replied, "I'm totally looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid teaches it right? He's a friend of yours isn't he?"

"Er yea, he's our friend," Harry said. "But, don't expect too much from his lessons"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Hagrid is a great guy he's just not… professor type," Hermione said. "He likes to… go advanced with his lessons,"

"Remember the Blast-Ended Sckrewts?"

"Who would forget those?" Ron asked wincing.

"I heard Malfoy was attacked during one of the lessons,"

"His fault he wasn't listening to what Hagrid was saying. Hagrid showed us Hippogriffs and Malfoy decided not to listen so he ended up insulting Buckbeak and Buckbeak retaliated. All Malfoy's fault."

"I knew it,"

"Huh?"

"Cordilla was convinced Malfoy had nothing to do with it,"

"Everything's going to get better, trust me," Hermione said as the carriages arrived outside the castle. Ashley wanted to believe her. She really did, until she saw Cordilla and Suzan get out of Malfoy's carriage.

**A/N: Alrighty a new chapter out for all of you! Things start to pick up around chapter 5 or 6 so I really hope you bare with me to get to the really good stuff! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As Ashley walked into the school along side Hermione, Harry and Ron, Suzan came rushing up to her and pulled her away.

"Did you just get out of Harry's carriage? Am I blind when I saw you talking and walking with him?" Suzan asked excitedly.

"Yea I got out of his carriage… well it was mine but Hermione had them join me. She asked if I wanted to hang with them so I was walking to dinner with them. If you don't mind," Ashley said rushing back towards Hermione. She walked to the Gryffindor table with them and took a seat beside Hermione while Harry and Ron sat across from them.

"So Harry what were you saying about Kreacher?"

"Oh right," Harry said. Obviously they were picking up a conversation from earlier. "I'm just curious to know if he'll obey me here… I mean I sent him to work here and he obeyed but you never know right."

"True," Ron said, "But house elves are legally tied with a magical contract to obey their owners,"

"I think it's just wrong," Hermione said, "You should just let him go Harry,"

"But Sirius left him for me… and if I let him go he'll go serve Bellatrix, do you really want that?"

"Good point," Hermione said, "That would be dangerous beyond anything."

"Exactly," Harry said.

Ashley sat there listening to everything but not understanding a word of it. Bellatrix… the name rung a bell in her head. As did Sirius… but she couldn't think of a reason why. The only Sirius she knew was… well Sirius Black… the man who was sentenced to Azkaban for killing countless muggles and a wizard and then broke out a few years ago. But… didn't the Prophet announce over the summer that he was cleared of all charges after he was mysteriously killed? She remembered reading the article at Cordilla's house.

"I'm sorry… but are you talking about Sirius Black?" Ashley finally had to ask.

"Er, yea, why?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering. My dad used to say that the man was innocent. My dad went to school with Sirius. They weren't in the same year or anything but they were at Hogwarts at the same time… I think my dad was a few years younger then him. Anyways, my dad told me about him and how funny he was. Him and his best friend, James Potter. He was your dad wasn't he?" She asked. Harry nodded, "Yea, my dad used to say they always pulled pranks and were always having fun. I also heard," Ashley lowered her voice, "That Professor Snape was their favourite victim,"

"That's true," Harry said.

"Well, my dad never believed Sirius would commit such crimes and was convinced he was innocent. When he broke out of Azkaban, my dad wasn't worried a bit. He was actually hoping to run into him and congratulate him. My dad was a great guy," Ashley sighed.

"Was?" Hermione asked picking up on the past tense.

"Yea, he was killed a few years ago. The Prophet put it down to a back firing spell but… it's not what really happened." Ashley sighed. "Death Eaters killed him. We don't have many details on it but… we know that for sure."

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered under his breath.

"When did this happen? I think I remember reading something about it in the paper a few years ago,"

"It happened when I was in first year… during the summer really."

"That was just after Voldemort came back," Harry said. Ashley saw Ron shutter at the name but it didn't bother her. She felt as if she had the right to say his name, along with Harry, since Voldemort killed her father.

"Yea, my father was his first victim I think. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and well," Ashley sighed. "Life at home has been terrible these past few years. My mom told everyone it was food poisoning that killed him. Some muggles are so stupid they believed it; others just didn't bother saying anything. There were the odd ones who actually questioned but my mother just ignored them."

"Is your mom a muggle or magical?"

"She's muggle. She can't stand me around at all because I remind her of my dad."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Hermione said.

"Wrong," Ashley said as the first years started filing in. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Honestly, everything I do makes her think of him. I can't even write her because my owl was my dads. She doesn't even see me to the barrier. She just waves and leaves as soon as I'm out of the car," Ashley sighed again and turned her attention to the sorting.

After the sorting the food appeared. Ashley grabbed some of her favourites and started to eat. The trio talked among themselves and Ashley sat there in silence. She glanced around the table. She saw Suzan and Cordilla a few spots down. Suzan was staring at her in admiration while Cordilla looked a little sad. Suzan waved her down but Ashley ignored her. She was in Malfoy's carriage as well.

Finally, the feast was over and Dumbledore made his usual announcements and introduced the new teacher, in which the person surprised Ashley.

"This year, we have a very special Defence teacher. He attended Hogwarts years ago and I had the pleasure of being his headmaster as well. I'd like to introduce to you David Meeker." Everyone applauded as the new teacher stood up but Ashley just stared. She hadn't seen her Uncle in years, not since she was five. He'd disrespected her father and ran off. No one had heard from him since. It surprised her greatly to see him standing there.

David was the bad apple of the family, the black sheep if you will. Not that he was evil or anything but he screwed her dad over for a hundred gallons. In the muggle world, according to her mom, he'd been in jail twice. She never went into detail about it though. David had short light brown hair and was wearing a set of brown robes which looked nice with his honey brown eyes. He shot a look over to Ashley and smiled slightly. It scared Ashley to see it.

Afterwards, Ashley walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry because Hermione and Ron had to lead the first years.

"Are you alright Ashley, you seem a little quiet," Harry asked.

"Yea, I'm totally fine, what could possibly be wrong?"

"I don't know it's just that… well after Dumbledore announced the new DADA teacher, you seemed a little… shocked or scared."

"Harry," Ashley sighed, "Put the facts together… think of his name and then think of mine," Harry was quiet for a second.

"He's a relative?" Harry asked.

Ashley nodded, "An Uncle, my dad's brother. I haven't seen or heard from him in nearly ten years. I was five when I last saw him. My dad kicked him out because he 'borrowed' a hundred gallons off him and never paid him back."

"That's horrible," Harry said. Ashley was about to respond back when she heard her name being yelled.

"ASHLEY! Ashley! Wait up," Harry and Ashley turned around to see who was calling her. It was Suzan.

"Oh Merlin, Harry you better run. I'll see you in the common room," she muttered. Harry nodded and walked off alone.

"Ashley… where's Harry going?" She asked catching up to her.

"To meet his friends," Ashley shrugged and started up the stairs.

"Ashley wait," Suzan said. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you ignored us at dinner and now you're walking away from us. You ran off earlier when we got off the train… what's bugging you?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I thought we were friends,"

"So did I… before you decided to run along in Malfoy's carriage as well," Ashley said nastily and turned back towards the stairs, "I suppose now you're going to ditch me as well and switch houses."

"Ashley wait, why would I do that?" she asked catching up to her. "I love being in Gryffindor, I wouldn't want to be in any other house,"

"Cordilla used to say the same thing, before she met Malfoy," Ashley said as she walked, "How do I know you're not going to change as well."

"Because Malfoy is a nasty git. He didn't say one word to me the whole ride to the school; he was too busy fussing over Cordilla. I swear, they'll be dating by the end of the month,"

"Don't," Ashley said, "don't say it. It's bad enough she's leaving us… but I can't imagine that… Malfoy has a rep of using girls and ditching them as soon as they fall to hard for him. He enjoys breaking girl's hearts. Don't say it,"

"See, you still care… don't let some petty fight over a git get in the way of your friendship,"

"But Suzan, this isn't just a stupid fight… she's going to end up in Slytherin… I know it. She'll follow her mother's footsteps… except I have a feeling she won't end up as good as her mom did."

"Ashley, Cordilla is a bright girl… she wouldn't do that,"

"How do you know?" Ashley challenged as they reached the fat lady. Ashley gave the password, which she got off Hermione, and walked in. Suzan followed her in but Ashley stopped her.

"Please, I just need to be alone right now… you should go unpack," Suzan nodded and walked off. Ashley sighed and joined the trio by the fire. What was she going to do about her friends?

**A/N: Alrighty then, sorry for the long time update but here it is! Reason I haven't updated in a while was school but im done my first semester (with an 83% average and a 3.55 GPA!!..so proud of myself) and now that im on holidays I thought I'd update as many stories as I can so I hope you liked it! Please review!!**

6


End file.
